Kill Bang
by Halma
Summary: "Tuer. Enrouler ses doigts autours de ce cou si fragile. Blanc et palpitant d'une vie déjà perdue. Serrer." Drabble. Attention torture ! Pas de slash, juste de la douleur.


_Titre_ : Kill Bang

_Auteur _: ChocolateShadow

_Pairing_ : Aucun

_Rating _: M (Attention TORTURE)

_Résumé_ : « Tuer. Enrouler ses doigts autours de ce cou si fragile. Blanc et palpitant d'une vie déjà perdue. Serrer. »

_Disclaimer _: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note_ : Je suppose que je suis trop énervée pour poster ce texte que je viens à peine de rédiger. Mais ça fait tellement de bien …. Donc, il s'agit là d'un drabble écrit sous le coup d'une rage qui m'aurait bien fait envoyé mon poing dans la face d'un type si il avait été en face de moi. A la place, je me défoule avec Erik, je pense que c'est préférable d'ailleurs. Donc, c'est sombre, c'est « gore » (bien que je n'aime pas ce mot, mais j'en vois pas d'autre pour qualifier _ça_) et je le redis : Attention Torture. Pas de slash pour une fois. Et pas d'émotion non plus. Bonne lecture.

**Kill Bang**

Tuer. Serrer, toujours plus fort. Enrouler ses doigts autours de ce cou si fragile. Blanc et palpitant d'une vie déjà perdue. Serrer. Encore et toujours. Sans s'arrêter. Sourire de plaisir. Perdre son regard dans celui de sa victime, voir la lueur de supplication naitre lentement dans ses prunelles irisées. Ressentir les tremblements dans son corps presque inerte. Serrer, encore un peu. Enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair. Se délecter du sang qui coule. Sentir la vie s'évader, reprendre une liberté il y a si longtemps volée.

Et puis lâcher prise. Voir sa victime s'effondrer sur le sol en tentant de reprendre une respiration difficile. La dominer. Un coup de pied envoyé dans les reins. C'était gratuit. Ne plus se contrôler. Laisser la rage prendre le dessus. Mettre un œuvre un scénario si souvent imaginé. Enfin. Le relever par le col et le regarder froidement, avec tout le mépris que tu lui porte. Il n'est rien, qu'une merde sur ton passage. Un salaud qui n'a fait que te pourrir la vie. Lui cracher au visage, tu lui dois bien ça.

Sortir une lame, mille fois aiguisée en vue de ce moment. Vengeance. La faire courir sur sa peau, d'abord comme une caresse. Presque tendre. Et appuyer un peu plus. Entailler. Déchiqueter la chair. Dépecer sans le moindre remord. Ecarteler. L'abreuvoir de son propre sang. De ses propres boyaux qui commencent lentement à sortir de son ventre. Et puis arrêter. Le laisser presque mort, dans une flaque dégueulasse faite de son sang, de chair, de pisse et de bouts d'organes arrachés. Le laisser croire que tu en a fini avec lui. Que tu vas consentir à l'achever. Abréger ses souffrances. Mais lui n'as jamais rien fait de tel pour toi. Il t'a torturé, chaque jour. Tu n'as pas le même temps que lui. Mais tu as eu des années pour y réfléchir.

Nettoyer sa lame. Surtout ne pas oublier. Et puis le castrer. Comme ça. Ecouter ses hurlements de douleur. S'en délecter. Piétiner ce trophée tout nouvellement acquis. Sa masculinité qui t'as tant fait souffrir. Le haïr, plus que de raison. Il pleure. Lui rire au visage. Reprendre sa lame. Couper un doigt. Puis un autre. Encore un. Te nourrir de ses cris. Continuer, toujours. Nettoyer sa lame. La reposer. Accrocher ta victime par les pieds et le laisser pendre comme un vulgaire porc. Son visage se colore de rouge. Trop de sang monte au cerveau. Ou plutôt descend. Lui faire boire un verre d'eau, la tête à l'envers. Il s'étouffe, tu jubiles. Il te regarde plein de hargne. Le redescendre de son perchoir. Après une heure. Ou deux. La tête à l'envers et les pieds dans le vide.

L'assoir sur une chaise. Libérer les rats que tu as emmenés avec toi. Les regarder le dévorer lentement. Jouissif. Il hurle alors que sa chair est ingurgitée par ces adorables rongeurs que tu aimes tant. Tu aimerais les observer ainsi pour l'éternité, mais tu as tellement d'autres idées. Enlever les rats affamés. Faire tomber sa victime de sa chaise. Le battre à coup de pied alors qu'il se traine au sol. Déverser toute ta rancœur. Et ouvrir ton pantalon. Lui pisser dessus. Le souiller, l'humilier. Ça fait tant de bien ! Il gémit, tu continues. Une fois commencée, impossible de s'arrêter. Refermer son pantalon. Le regarder, humide, misérable et puante créature, se recroqueviller sur le sol. Sans ménagement, l'assoir à nouveau sur sa chaise.

Une pince. Lui arracher les dents, une à une. Le voir s'étouffer avec son sang. Rire aux éclats. Machiavélique. Lui couper la langue. Avec un ciseau de cuisine, c'est long mais si douloureux ! Tu t'en délecte. Il est presque mort. Ne crie plus. Cet enfoiré va mourir. Tu bouillonnes. Il va mourir alors que tu n'as pas fait le quart de ce que tu lui réservais. Flegme. Tant pis. Une dernière chose avant qu'il ne parte tout à faire. Lui coller les paupières pour qu'il ne puisse plus fermer les yeux. Et avec une petite cuillère les retirer de leurs orbites. C'est long et difficile. Il faut sectionner tous les nerfs, mais tu les arrache avec toute la haine que tu portes en toi. Avant qu'il ne rende l'âme tout à fait, les lui faire avaler. A force de patience et de détermination, tu y arrive. Il cherche à vomir, dernier sursaut avant la mort, mais tu l'empêche.

Il est mort.

Souiller encore son corps émasculé. Le découper à la scie. Le balancer dans les égouts, sans ménagements, sans remords. Sans pitié. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

**OoOoO**

Une fois sa sombre œuvre accomplie, Eric Lehnsherr vida une chope de bière d'une traite dans un pub. Il aurait pu retourner au manoir Xavier, mais il était à peu près certain que Charles ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il avait fait. Il haussa les épaules, pragmatique. Les mains toujours souillées d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, il quitta l'établissement, et s'enfonça dans la nuit si froide qu'était désormais sa vie.


End file.
